


Possession

by Gorge_on_Life



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinda non-con, definitely unabashed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorge_on_Life/pseuds/Gorge_on_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions have been high between Elder Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel and the newly appointed Paladin, Scarlet Johnson. Something has to change, or there won't be a working relationship to fall back on. </p>
<p>*Takes place after Blind Betrayal<br/>(Pretty weak summary, but know this is a smut work to alleviate some of the...feels I have for Maxson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to work through some of the naughtiness I feel when I hear Maxson gruffly barking orders at my character. I tried to keep him in character, but if I didn't and anyone has suggestions, please let me know!

It was always a harrowing experience, returning to the Prydwen. Everyone always seemed to be on edge, understandable with the state of the world, but exhausting. It had gotten harder since Danse was gone, never to return or risk certain death. The pitying looks that she received still were almost to the point of making her snap, but she was trying her best to not let it come to that. Have to be a good little soldier, she thought, mocking herself. Why was she still associating with these people? They were horrible, unable to see past something that Danse couldn't help and didn't even know about himself until it was too late.

Scarlet sighed and entered the hull. She paused to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting, annoyed that the engineers who created the damn blimp decided to put red lights in it in the first place. Her footsteps echoed through the deck and she listed it as another thing she hated about this place. Never any silence, just the monotonous din of mechanics in action. She greeted the Knights to either side of her, one grunting and the other offering a gruff, "Paladin," in reply. What had happened to the social niceties? The, "How are you doing?", or "I'm happy you weren't killed by Super Mutants, Paladin." Anything, really. Half the time she felt alone just by being on this stupid ship. It didn't help that all of her cheerful memories here tied to Danse, which led her back to the point of her derailed train of thoughts. She shouldn't be here anymore. There was nothing here for her.

  
"Paladin, a moment." Scarlet felt a frown beginning and turned towards the demanding voice. Here was the man who had caused all of her recent heartache concerning her mentor; Elder Maxson.

  
"Elder?" It was always best to try to keep these visits quick so she could avoid saying something stupid and not have to put up with the insufferable ass a moment longer. Maxson turned on his heel and began to walk back to his command room, a fuming Scarlet left to trail behind. No explanation, nothing. They could be gathering to have a tea party for all she knew.

  
Scarlet stopped at her usual distance, 8 feet away from the rail that the Elder preferred to lounge on, and waited for him to explain himself. Instead he leaned against it casually and stared at her, ever-present scowl on his face. She hated the way she noticed how well his coat hugged his shoulders, or that his stupid hair was perfectly combed, not a single one daring to test his patience. It was easy to forget that he was her junior with the way he towered and glowered. Scarlet couldn't bear it any longer.

  
"Is there a reason for this, or am I free to go?" She regretted the biting tone, seeing how his shoulders tensed at the confrontation. This happened every time they had to interact now, this tense silence that she had no idea how to break without escalating into a fight. She used to have grudging respect for the Elder, and now she could only view him as a petulant child. He approached her with his hands clasped behind his back and walked a circle around her, making the ordeal uncomfortable. Scarlet turned quickly and met his gaze unwaveringly, her hazel eyes sparking. Manners were officially out the window.

  
"Can I help you?" she growled, feeling her nails dig into her palms. When had her hands balled into fists? She loosened them but her body refused to follow suit. She felt she had to be prepared to jump out of harm's way at a moments notice. She'd never actually seen the Elder in action, but she figured he had to be skilled to lead an organization like the Brotherhood at such a young age.

  
"It's been two weeks since you've reported in last. I want a verbal debrief, Paladin." His eyes said that he didn't want any opposition on the matter, but she was too mad to care.

  
"I was wandering around the Commonwealth and lost track of time." Maxson's lip curled, hard to perceive because of his beard but it happened. Scarlet felt victorious at the subconscious admission of annoyance and smiled at him cheekily. The Elder's eyes narrowed and he took two steps in quick succession, ending up right in front of her.

  
"Hasn't anyone taught you about personal space, Elder Maxson? I could use some right about now." However, he refused to move. She tried to hold out, to show him that he couldn't bother her but it became too much to be in such close proximity to him.   
"Elder Maxson, step down!" She roughly pushed his chest back but his hands caught her wrists and restrained her, hardly making him reel.

  
"You've been to see it, haven't you?" She was startled by the question. The Elder only referred to synths as 'its' and the only one they would both be worrying about was locked away in a bunker, trying to make sense of his life. Scarlet didn't answer but it must have been written on her face because he dropped her wrists like they were baby radscorpions.

"Why do you persist with your fraternizing of the enemy, Paladin Johnson? Do you hope to settle down with that monstrosity in the hovel it calls home now?" It was too late to stop herself and the sound of flesh on flesh resounded through the mostly empty room. Scarlet's eyes widened in horror as she saw the pink hand print form on his cheek. Too late to go back now, so might as well get a few things off the chest, she snarked internally.

  
"You're the reason he has to live there in the first place! This is all your fault! You can't look past your blind prejudice to see that Danse, cybernetic components or not, is still the same man you went into battle with all those times in the past!" As she yelled at him, Maxson brought a hand up to the offended cheek then glared at her with deadly intent. He calculated his steps to the door and hit the panel to close it before turning on her. It was only then that Scarlet realized she had left her weapons in Danse's-her room.

If he was starting to prepare then so would she. Her hat was the first thing to come off since it was always the first item she lost in a fight with no hopes of finding again. Next was her body armor since it looked like they would be fist fighting and she didn't want to have anything that could be branded as an unfair advantage later. When she beat his fucking face in for being a pretentious, narrow-minded asshole, she wanted it known that she did it with no handicap at all.

  
Maxson watched her with arrogance, carefully taking off his jacket and resting it on one of the chairs near the door. He took off his boots as well, so she followed suit. If she was going barefoot, she was going to use her feet in the fight. She knew it wasn't for survival in the technical sense, but it still felt the same. Maxson was a predator, and the cocky tilt of his head as he got ready showed it.

  
"Is it so easy for you to toss aside our ideals for your synth mentor? Do you not realize the damage he could have done, had we not purged him from the Brotherhood?" They began circling each other, Scarlet's eyes sparking with anger at his words.

  
"Don't you realize that he would have done anything for you? He devoted his life to the Brotherhood of Steel, and you reward him with banishment and the threat of death should he return? You're despicable!" Scarlet charged him and Maxson dodged with ease, his face set in a mask as he backhanded her. She gasped at the sharp sting and kicked behind her, earning a grunt as her foot collided with his thigh. Before she could pull back Maxson caught her ankle and literally tossed her across the room where she skidded to a halt against the wall. Scarlet blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her vision when she felt a steel vise grip her neck and slowly start to close.

  
"Danse is a synth and will never be welcome here again. I never want to hear its name coming from your mouth, and if I find out you went to visit it you'll face punishment of the likes that you can't even imagine." Just as her vision was starting to go black Maxson released Scarlet and she gasped for air, hands flying to her throat. He didn't let her rest, however, and instead threw her into the flight seats he had near the door. She tried to scurry away, favoring her side, but Maxson would have none of it. He caught her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back, pushing her against the back of the bench seat so her stomach was flush against it. He tangled his left fist in her hair and yanked back harshly, a pained groan passing Scarlet's lips. Why was he doing this? Maxson began to roughly undress her, peeling the vault suit from her body with expert precision. Before she completely understood what had happened she was on her knees on the seat and he was manhandling her between the thighs, his rough hands adding more friction to up the pleasure.

  
"You're right," she choked out as she tried to hide her moans, "This is punishment. Stop touching me, now!" It was hard to put action behind her words, however, since she was pretending the man behind her was Danse. The Elder scoffed as he thrust two fingers inside, Scarlet's body jerking in reaction. Her nipples hardened as he moved them in and out before curling them, making her happy she wasn't standing, for fear she would fall over.

  
"Why are you doing this?" She finally panted, resting her cheek on the back of the flight seat to look at him over her shoulder. Maxson couldn't answer because he wasn't sure why. He kept pumping his fingers into her as he thought about her question, ignoring her annoyed looks and trying to ignore her moans. Why? Well, because he wanted to. Ever since he had seen the report on her from Danse he had been interested to see how far the recruit would go. The man never recruited, so it had been obvious that there was something different about her, vault-dweller aside. When he first saw her step foot on the Prydwen he had quirked a scarred brow; she was prettier than he had been expecting. From then on he would catch himself watching her from across the room, envying the relationship she had with the Paladin, how natural it seemed. Any time she had to see him she was brusquely formal, refusing to even joke as he knew she was wont to do. He was pulled from his thoughts as Johnson's breathing grew erratic, her orgasm coming. Maxson quickly undid his suit and pulled out his hard member, poising it at her entrance and closing his eyes against the feel of her wetness against his tip.

  
"Don't-" Scarlet barked but it was too late, he was already in. Scarlet mewled as he slowly slid her up and down his shaft, trying to get her to adjust to his size. She was gloriously tight, and it was all he could do to keep it nice and slow. When she began to make impatient noises in her throat he smirked, a look of pure sex as he began to pound into her. Maxson felt her tightening around him but he didn't stop, after all, he wasn't done yet. She buried her face into her arm to try and muffle her moans and he wished she wouldn't. He wanted to remember the sounds of her pleasure for nights to come. He grabbed both her wrists and pulled them behind her back to hold her suspended in the air, giving her a few more thrusts and watching her bounce erotically before moving her to lay down on her back, hanging off the side so he could get better access.   
"I do this because I want to," Maxson growled while throwing her legs over his shoulders and entering her again. Scarlet hissed at the new position, her eyes rolling back as she began to bounce against him in earnest. He roughly tweaked her nipple and she moaned again, "I treat you this way because I know you can handle it," he panted, turning her hips so both legs were to the side his right hand holding her there as his left smacked the ample curve of her ass in the process. "I want to see you admit defeat to me," he finally choked as he spilled into her. She tightened around him once more and they sat there for a moment in their mingled sweat, looking into each other's eyes. "I own you," he finished simply, eyes ablaze. Scarlet internally protested at the proclamation, but decided to hold her tongue and live to fight another day.

  
She still didn't approve of him and he definitely didn't appreciate her insubordination, but they had finally found a way to deal with the aggravation in a somewhat healthy manner.   
Maxson pulled out and cleaned up, looking at her naked body with possession in his eyes. She was his, and he would love to see her try and get away from the fact. He would relish the punishment he would exact on her for it. As if feeling his ill-intent, Scarlet sat up and began to dress, her back turned to him as if for modesty's sake. He came up behind her and grabbed her breasts, loving the gasp he got as a reward, "Don't forget; you're mine now." His voice rumbled and Scarlet couldn't help the tingle of arousal she felt. Damn this man.


End file.
